


Surveillance State

by jimbotnik_ahegao (oozybosmer)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, He agreed to it but he got more than he bargained for, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Aftercare, Rough Sex, Turn up the bastard dial to eleven and rip the knob off, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oozybosmer/pseuds/jimbotnik_ahegao
Summary: The doctor knows that his assistant has feelings for him. He isn't stupid. He's bored, horny, and spiteful.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	Surveillance State

Agent Stone had been told to keep quiet and to stay still. He was being watched remotely, and he was in a supply cabinet on his knees. His pants were unzipped, and his black boxer-briefs had been pulled down just enough to allow for a vibrating cock ring to be pulled around his dick and balls.

It was silicone, barely lubed and already tugging at his short hairs, and it buzzed as Agent Stone knelt right where the doctor had told him to. He bit his lip and tried not to make a sound—just like the doctor told him to. He'd already cum twice: once earlier that morning, and now mere minutes ago.

The cock ring was still going. He was hyper-aware of how loudly he was breathing, and of how loud the vibrations were. Did they echo off of the metal walls? How thick were the walls? He was hard again, and it was starting to hurt. He wanted so badly to give in, to face the camera and beg the doctor to make it stop, but what would be the consequences of disappointing Dr. Robotnik? He didn't want to find out.

The door opened. His eyes went wide, and he looked up to see a custodian who was just as surprised as him. The custodian closed the door, and Agent Stone choked back a quiet cry. He whimpered as he shot off for the third time. The front of his pants was encrusted with a patch of his own cum, and he was soaked in sweat.

It stopped feeling good a half-hour ago, and he just wanted the vibrating to stop. The pain was too much to bear. His vision was blurred from his tears as he swallowed and looked up at the camera. He was breathing hard, and he strained to keep his voice quiet so that no one else would hear him...

The same custodian from before opened the door again. He pointedly avoided looking at him as he filled a spray bottle with a diluted cleaner. The fumes only aggravated his tear ducts further; Agent Stone's soft whimpering turned into crying. The custodian pretended that he wasn't there, which somehow made this worse. As soon as the door slid shut he stared up at the camera.

"Please doctor," he sobbed, "please let me go! I'm sorry!" What was he apologizing for? He didn't know. The doctor had been more short-tempered with him than usual lately--disgusted, even. But why? It didn't matter right now. He'd tell the doctor whatever he wanted to hear.

He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He wept, even as the vibrator slowed to a stop. This meant that the doctor was coming back. The door opened. Agent Stone kept his head bowed, too ashamed to look at him.

"Get up."

Agent Stone staggered to his feet, his pants falling to the cum-spattered ground. He waited patiently for the doctor to unlock his handcuffs, and as soon as his hands were free he went to remove the cock ring, only for the doctor to slap his hands away and pull it off, tearing away plenty of hair with it. Agent Stone screamed, or would have if Robotnik hadn't jammed two fingers into his mouth. He pressed down on the back of Agent Stone's tongue, causing him to gag.

"Of course you have a sensitive gag reflex. We'll have to take care of that sometime." He smiled coldly. "Pull up your pants." 

Just as he'd picked them up off the ground, Robotnik yanked him out of the supply closet by the collar and strode down the hall. Agent Stone followed him meekly, zipping up his pants and buckling his belt as he walked. A lower-ranked agent passed them in the hallway back to the living quarters. Robotnik ignored him, and Agent Stone kept his head down. He could feel him staring, and his face was hot with shame. It took far too long for them to reach his room. 

Robotnik shoved him inside and led him by the shirt-collar to his desk. "I'm not done with you, slut. Bend over."

Agent Stone knew that there was only one acceptable reply: "Thank you, doctor." He did as he was told, unbuckling his belt and pulling his cum-stained pants down. He let them drop down and kicked one of his legs free while Robotnik undid his pants and whipped out his cock, already dripping with precum. He was kind enough to bring a little bottle of lube with him. Agent Stone knew better than to thank him too much. The doctor might decide that he's being too easy on him. 

His pants and undergarments on the floor, Agent Stone waited, legs spread. The doctor wasted no time spreading his ass and jamming his cock in. Agent Stone gasped, and he tried not to scream too loudly as the doctor grabbed his hips and rammed into him, fucking him harder and harder as he gained momentum. 

Agent Stone's thighs and knees slammed against the side of the metal desk with each thrust; there would be bruises later, but that was the least of his concerns. For now, the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of having the doctor so deep inside him, of having his fingers wrapped in his hair, pulling as he fucked him harder and harder. This was what he wanted, this was as good as it could possibly get. He moaned and panted as he bucked his hips against him. He clenched his ass and milked his boss's throbbing dick, savoring every grunt and groan that he earned from the doctor. 

The doctor leaned in closer, and the feeling of his coarse chest hair was heavenly. He reached around and grabbed his assistant by the shaft and stroked him off as he pounded him. "Cum for your master," he whispered breathlessly.

Agent Stone was whimpering again. His vision sparked. "Doctor... Please, no..." He couldn't do this again. It hurt so much and his dick was raw from what he'd already been through.

The doctor let go of his dick and slammed his assistant's head against the desk, and his thrusts were no longer rough so much as violent. "Do it yourself," he growled. When Agent Stone didn't immediately comply, he slammed his face into the desk a little harder. _"Did you hear me?"_

"I'm sorry!" He yelped as he jerked himself off, trying to ignore the pain of his raw skin and the ringing in his head. He was in tears by the time he came. 

The doctor had finished with him by now, cumming all over his assistant's bare ass. Robotnik grabbed some tissues from Agent Stone's bathroom to clean himself off, and when he came back, he found him pale and slumped against the wall near the desk, the side of which had a smear of cum on it. Robotnik grabbed Agent Stone by the hair and rubbed his nose in it. 

"Clean up after yourself."

Agent Stone obeyed, licking the patch of cum until there was none left. He leaned his head against the desk and looked up at his boss with red bleary eyes, half-naked and exhausted. Robotnik said nothing at first, admiring his handiwork, and then he reached down and smoothed back his assistant's hair.

_"Good boy."_


End file.
